The present invention relates, in general, to pesticidal compositions containing plant essential oils. In one aspect, the present invention relates to pesticidal compositions containing one or more plant essential oils and/or derivatives thereof to be used as a contact pesticide and/or repellent. In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method for controlling pests by the application of pesticidally effective amounts of the pesticidal compositions to a locus where pest control is desired.
The present invention relates to the control of pests and, more particularly, to a non-hazardous pest control agent (a.k.a. pesticide) that eliminates pests through either neural effects of a component or mechanical puncture of the exoskeleton and also, through the neurally effective component entering the puncture. Throughout this description, the term xe2x80x9cpestxe2x80x9d shall include, without limitation, insects and arachnids.
Insects and other pests have long plagued humankind. Over the years, various approaches have been taken to control pests and especially insects, and none have been completely satisfactory.
For example, the use of complex, organic insecticides, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,784 and 4,308,279, are expensive to produce, can be hazardous to man, domestic animals, and the environment, and frequently are effective only on certain groups of insects. Moreover, the target insects often build an immunity to the insecticide.
Another approach employs absorbent organic polymers for widespread dehydration of the insects. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,251; 4,983,390; 4,818,534; and 4,983,389. However, this approach is limited predominantly to aquatic environments, and it likewise relies on hazardous chemical insecticidal agents. Further, the addition of essential oils is primarily as an insect attractant.
In addition, this approach is based on the selective absorption of a thin layer of insect wax from the exoskeleton and not to a puncture of the exoskeleton. [Sci. Pharm. Proc. 25th, Melchor et al, pp. 589-597 (1966)]
The use of inorganic salts as components of pesticides is reported by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,423,284 and 4,948,013, European Patent Application No. 462 347, Chemical Abstracts 119(5):43357q (1993) and Farm Chemicals Handbook, page c102 (1987). These references disclose the inclusion of these components but not the puncturing of the exoskeleton of the insect by the salts.
The applicants are also aware of the following which disclose pesticides and insecticides: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,526, 4,834,977, 5,110,594, 5,271,947 and 5,342,630.
The marketplace is replete with toxic chemical insecticidal agents that are offensive to apply and, more importantly, pose a danger to humans and the environment.
It would be greatly advantageous to solve these problems with a pesticidal agent/composition that works neurally and with a penetrating substance to kill pests, thereby eliminating the need for any chemicals which are toxic to humans and domestic animals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method for non-hazardous pest control and a composition for the same which kills pests neurally and both mechanically and neurally.
It is another object to provide a safe, non-toxic pest control agent that will not harm the environment.
It is another object to provide a pest control agent that is highly effective in combating a wide variety of pests, including all insects and arachnids having an exoskeleton.
It is another object to provide a pest control agent which has either no scent or a pleasant scent, and which can be applied without burdensome safety precautions for humans and domestic animals.
It is still another object to provide a pest control agent as described above which can be inexpensively produced.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a pest control agent to which pests cannot build an immunity.
In accordance with the above-described and other objects, the present invention provides a pesticide for insects and arachnids comprising a carrier and at least a neurally effective substance. The neurally effective substance has the following Formula 
wherein
R1 is any of the following: CH2, C2H4, C3H6, C3H4, C4H8 or C4H4,
R2 is any of the following: H, H2, CH3, C2H5, C3H7, C3H5, C4H9 or C4H5,
R3 is any of the following: H, H2 or OCH3, and
wherein the six member ring ABCDEF may contain at least one unsaturated bond therein.
During the course of developing improved insecticidal compositions the inventors have found that various organic compounds when applied in a novel manner will unexpectedly act as a pesticide to kill insects and arachnids. Among the preferred compounds that applicants have found to be insecticidal are terpeniol, phenylethyl alcohol, benzyl acetate, benzyl alcohol, eugenol and cinnamic alcohol. To be affective these compounds should be incorporated into carriers preferably in the form of aerosols, dusts, solutions, liquid emulsions and the like.
The herein disclosed invention envisions a pesticide for insects and arachnids comprising a carrier and an effective amount of at least one neurally effective substance. In a specific embodiment the carrier is crystalline dust having a size effective to puncture the exoskeleton and to permit the neurally effective substance to enter the punctured exoskeleton and interfere with the bodily function of the insects and arachnids. Specifically the carrier can be a crystalline powder of a mixture of alkali metal bicarbonate, calcium carbonate, diatomaceous earth and amorphous silica. The crystalline powder has a particle size of 0.1 to 200 microns, and preferably under 100 microns, and the calcium carbonate can be in the form of ground pottery glaze. In an alternative embodiment the carrier is an aerosol spray having a solvent and a propellant, and is compatible and non-reactive with the neurally effective substance. Specifically the solvent can be an organic solvent, either aromatic or aliphatic, and wherein the propellant is carbon dioxide or dimethyl ether. It is to be understood that the solvent is compatible and nonreactive with the neurally effective substances. The neurally effective substances in the composition can be in the range of approximately 0.01% to 10% by weight of the pesticide composition. In some embodiments of the pesticidal composition the neurally effective substance is a mixture of two or more neurally effective substances and/or other diluents included for aesthetic purposes.
In an alternative embodiment of the pesticide for controlling insects and arachnids the composition comprises an effective amount of crystalline powder including calcium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonate, absorbent material and at least one neurally effective substance having a chemical structure represented by the formula 
wherein
R1 is any of the following: CH2, C2H4, C3H6, C3H4, C4H8 or C4H4,
R2 is any of the following: H, H2, CH3, C2H5, C3H7, C3H5, C4H9 or C4H5,
R3 is any of the following: H, H2 or OCH3, and
wherein the six member ring ABCDEF may contain at least one unsaturated bond therein and also an ester of the hydroxyl group on R1 when R1 is CH2, R2 is H and R3 is H, and specifically an acetate ester. The pesticide formulation contains the neurally effective substance in 0.1% to 10% or more by weight of the pesticide. The crystalline powder of this composition comprises calcium carbonate 27%-35%, sodium bicarbonate 54%-65% and absorbent material 4%-5% by weight.
In a particularly elegant embodiment of this invention the pesticide for controlling insects and arachnids comprises an aerosol spray including a solvent, a propellant and an effective amount of at least one neurally effective substance having a chemical structure of 
wherein
R1 is any of the following: CH2, C2H4, C3H6, C3H4, C4H8 or C4H4,
R2 is any of the following: H, H2, CH3, C2H5, C3H7, C3H5, C4H9 or C4H5,
R3 is any of the following: H, H2 or OCH3, and
wherein the six member ring ABCDEF may contain at least one unsaturated bond therein and wherein the neurally effective substance can be an ester of the hydroxyl group on R1 when R1 is CH2, R2 is H and R3 is H. Specifically the ester is an acetate ester. The neurally effective substance is present in 0.1% to 10% or more by weight of the pesticide. The propellant can be carbon dioxide. The solvent can be an organic solvent. The pesticide for insects and arachnids can contain a solvent and at least one neurally effective substance. In preferred embodiments the compositions are an insecticidal aerosol formulation comprising as the active ingredient a member of the group consisting of terpineol, phenyl ethyl alcohol, benzyl acetate, benzyl alcohol, eugenol, cinnamic alcohol and mixtures thereof contained in an aerosol container including a propellant and a solvent.
The above and other objects are accomplished by the present invention, which is directed to pesticidal compositions comprising plant essential oils and/or derivatives thereof, natural or synthetic, in admixture with suitable carriers. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling pests by applying a pesticidally-effective amount of the above pesticidal compositions to a locus where pest control is desired.
Additional objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows, or may be learned from practicing or using the present invention. The objects and advantages may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly recited in the appended claims. It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not to be viewed as being restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
All patents, patent applications and literatures cited in this description are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Neurally effective/active substances/compounds encompassed within the present invention may comprise the general structural Formula 
wherein
R1 is CH2, C2H4, C3H6, C3H4, C4H8 or C4H4 
R2 is H, H2, CH3, C2H5, C3H7, C3H5, C4H9 or C4H5 
R3 is H, H2 or OCH3, and
The six member ring ABCDEF may contain at least one unsaturated bond therein. The neurally active substances may also be an ester of the hydroxyl group on R1. Mixtures of several neurally effective substances have been found to be effective.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a pesticidal composition in admixture with a suitable carrier and optionally with a suitable surface active agent, comprising one or more neurally effective substance/compound of the above-described Formula and derivatives thereof, natural or synthetic, including racemic mixtures, enantiomers, diastereomers, hydrates, salts, solvates and metabolites, etc. The neurally effective substance or derivative thereof, may be comprised of a monocyclic, carbocyclic ring structure having six-members and is substituted by at least one oxygenated or hydroxyl functional moiety. Non-limiting examples of neurally effective substances encompassed within the present invention, include members selected from the group consisting of aldehyde C16 (pure), xcex1-terpineol, amyl cinnamic aldehyde, amyl salicylate, anisic aldehyde, benzyl alcohol, benzyl acetate, cinnamaldehyde, cinnamic alcohol, carvacrol, carveol, citral, citronellal, citronellol, p-cymene, diethyl phthalate, dimethyl salicylate, dipropylene glycol, eucalyptol (cineole), eugenol, iso-eugenol, galaxolide, geraniol, guaiacol, ionone, menthol, methyl anthranilate, methyl ionone, methyl salicylate, xcex1-phellandrene, pennyroyal oil, perillaldehyde, 1- or 2-phenyl ethyl alcohol, 1- or 2-phenyl ethyl propionate, piperonal, piperonyl acetate, piperonyl alcohol, D-pulegone, terpinen-4-ol, terpinyl acetate, 4-tert butylcyclohexyl acetate, thyme oil, thymol, metabolites of trans-anethole, vanillin, ethyl vanillin, and the like. The plant essential oils may also include known compounds such as pyrethrins, neem oil, d-limonene, and citronella oil. Particularly preferred examples of neurally effective substances include members selected from the group consisting of: benzyl alcohol, benzyl acetate, phenyl ethyl alcohol, terpineol, cinnamic alcohol, phenol and eugenol. As these compounds are known and used for other purposes, they may be prepared or obtained by a skilled artisan by employing known methods or sources.
The effective concentration of the active ingredient will generally be in the range of 0.01% to 10% and will be the primary active ingredient or function as a synergist. It is to be understood that various known active synergists can be added to the disclosed compositions of this invention to enhance the insecticidal activity of the composition.
The compositions encompassed by this invention will find application for indoor application as well as outdoor application. The composition can be formulated as a xe2x80x9cpet colognexe2x80x9d for application to pets. An odorless composition is contemplated; as well as compositions formulated to avoid allergic reactions. The floral fragrances contemplated by this invention are limitless.
None of the individual components are identified by the United States Environmental Protection Agency as having active insecticidal properties. All are considered to be inert in and of themselves at the concentration disclosed herein. Thus, the demonstration of toxic effects on pests is considered to be unexpected.
Applicants do not wish to be bound to the theory of neural activity.
If the pesticide of the present invention is liberally administered in the vicinity of the insects, it cannot be avoided by the insects and death is imminent. Moreover, it is impossible for the insects to build an immunity to the composition.
Most insects have an exoskeleton, cuticle or outer shell which has an outer waxy coating. There are microscopic wax canals in the cuticle. The exoskeleton typically comprises multiple body plates joined together by cartilaginous membrane. This thin shell and the waxy coating is the primary protection the insect has to insure the maintenance of its vital body fluids. If an insect loses as little as 10% of these fluids, it will die.
The exoskeleton provides protection against most foreign agents such as pesticidal liquids and powders. For this reason, ingestion is the primary method of delivery for conventional pesticides and may also be a method of delivery of the pesticide of the present invention. However, pests will only ingest certain substances and in small amounts. This imposes limits on the types of usable pesticides and their effectiveness. For instance, insects generally will not ingest fatal amounts of dehydrating pesticide.
The present invention proposes new methods of delivery of a pesticide for insects and arachnids. The pesticide is at least one neurally effective chemical having a functional hydroxyl group in the proximity of a six member carbon ring. The neurally effective chemical, it is believed, is capable of dissolving or in some manner, penetrating the cuticle or waxy coated exoskeleton such that the hydroxyl group of the chemical interacts or binds with a vital substance within the insect or arachnid. This binding is fatal to the insect or arachnid. The neurally effective chemical is dispersed in a carrier which may be a dust, aerosol, emulsion or solvent carrier. The aerosol carrier and the liquid carrier provide an effective media to expose the insect or arachnid to the neurally effective chemical. The dust media provides a carrier to mechanically puncture the exoskeleton and accelerate the interaction between the neurally active chemical and the vital substance within the insect or arachnid. The dust media also is a dehydrating agent which provides another mode for killing the insect or arachnid.
A dust media containing diatomaceous earth, sodium bicarbonate, calcium carbonate and amorphous silica affect most insects very slowly, usually over several hours. Symptomology of exposure to these dusts is a gradual reduction in activity, slow loss of weight, and eventual death. These dusts do not provide rapid or sudden xe2x80x9cknockdownxe2x80x9d.
Diatomaceous earth is a mild abrasive and desiccant. It abraids the cuticle and adsorbs the outer epicuticlar wax layer of several kinds of insects. Some, but not all, insects that lose the protective wax layer under dry conditions succumb within hours from evaporative loss of body water through the remaining integument. Unaffected insects may have a protective basal cement layer in the cuticle that affords additional protection from desiccation. Because some insects may replace surface wax quickly, a mild desiccant such as diatomaceous earth is not effective when the air is moist and has little evaporative power. Even when effective against insects, diatomaceous earth works fairly slowly.
A synergistic effect of calcium carbonate and calcium carbonate with other ingredients is possible, but unlikely. Rapid knockdown or paralysis of insects exposed to heavy deposits of either of these dusts has not been observed.
By their physical nature, several kinds of lightweight dusts with small pore size (i.e. very small particle size) that are not ordinarily considered desiccants may adsorb insect wax, in a similar fashion to diatomaceous earth. Adsorption eventually leads to lethal desiccation if the insect cannot replace the lost cuticular wax.
The rapid knockdown observed with the dust embodiment of the present pesticide is probably the result of an interaction between one or more of the dusts and a nerve-active substance, rather than from desiccation per se. The neurally effective substance may be the nerve-active substance. Once deposited on an insect, some dusts create a xe2x80x9cwater continuumxe2x80x9d between the inside and outside of the insect. Hemolymph, in the form of lipid-water liquid crystals, is drawn by the dust to the surface from the interior of the insect through microscopic wax canals in the cuticle. Substances carried in the dust may then pass through the continuum into the insect where they come in contact with nerves bathed by the hemolymph. This process may occur very rapidly.
Another possibility of action is that the dust components facilitate rapid penetration of an active substance through the cuticle. Oily and alcoholic substances such as the neurally effective substance reported herein may readily penetrate thin or untanned portions of cuticle. The dusts may act as a dust diluent for a more xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d compound. Non-sorptive dusts such as diatomaceous earth tend to be effective diluents because they do not bind substances too tightly, thereby making the substance they carry available to the insect surface. Nerves near spiracles or other sensitive sites may be quickly affected, and may result in rapid knockdown, paralysis or death.
Bear in mind that the dust composition of this application, unlike previous dust compositions do not have to be boiled or cooked.
The powder (or dust) embodiment is preferably prepared by processing and/or mixing the crystalline solids [alkali metal bicarbonate (54%-65%), calcium carbonate (27%-35%), amorphous silica (1%-3%) and diatomaceous earth (4%-5%)] in a ribbon blender for approximately five to fifteen minutes to obtain a particle size of approximately 1-100 microns and the neurally effective substance (or substances) is then intimately mixed with the blend of crystalline solids. The amorphous silica known as HiSil(R)233 marketed by Harwick, Akron, Ohio has been used satisfactorily.
The aerosol embodiment is preferably prepared by mixing the active neurally effective substance or substances (1%-7%) with a solvent such as a mixture of paraffin hydrocarbons (50%-95%). Isoparaffinic hydrocarbons sold by Exxon Corporation known as Isopar H, Isopar L and Isopar M have been used satisfactorily but the solvent is not limited to these products. The mix is introduced into an aerosol container together with a propellant such as carbon dioxide, dimethyl ether, propane or a propane-butane mixture (5%-18%). All proportions are by weight.
The liquid formulation or solvent embodiment is preferably prepared by mixing the active neurally effective substance or substances (1%-5%) with the isoparaffin hydrocarbon solvent (75%-99%) and placing the mix into a container which can be used for dispensing the liquid.
Use of pesticidal compositions of the present invention generally results in 100% mortality on contact, along with good repellency and residual control. As such, they are advantageously employed as pesticidal agents in uses such as, without limitation, shampoos, hair gels, body cremes, lotions, and other on-skin applications for the treatment of head lice, body lice, and pubic lice. They may also be used in combination with other pesticidally active compounds, to increase efficacy and/or reduce toxicity, generally making conventional pesticides more acceptable.
The term xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d as used herein means an inert or fluid material, which may be inorganic or organic and of synthetic or natural origin, with which the active compound is mixed or formulated to facilitate its application to the skin or hair or other object to be treated, or its storage, transport and/or handling. In general, any of the materials customarily employed in formulating pesticides, herbicides, or fungicides, are suitable. The inventive pesticidal compositions of the present invention may be employed alone or in the form of mixtures with such solid and/or liquid dispersible carrier vehicles and/or other known compatible active agents such as other pesticides, or pediculicides, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, bactericides, rodenticides, herbicides, fertilizers, growth-regulating agents, etc., if desired, or in the form of particular dosage preparations for specific application made therefrom, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, pastes, and granules which are thus ready for use. The pesticidal compositions of the present invention can be formulated or mixed with, if desired, conventional inert pesticide diluents or extenders of the type usable in conventional pesticide formulations or compositions, e.g. conventional pesticide dispersible carrier vehicles such as gases, solutions, emulsions, suspensions, emulsifiable concentrates, spray powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusting agents, granules, foams, pastes, tablets, aerosols, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compounds, microcapsules, and formulations used with burning equipment, such as fumigating cartridges, fumigating cans and fumigating coils, as well as ULV cold mist and warm mist formulations, etc.
Formulations containing the pesticidal compositions of the present invention may be prepared in any known manner, for instance by extending the pesticidal compositions with conventional pesticide dispersible liquid diluent carriers and/or dispersible solid carriers optionally with the use of carrier vehicle assistants, e.g. conventional pesticide surface-active agents, including emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents, whereby, for example, in the case where water is used as diluent, organic solvents may be added as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid diluents or carriers include water, petroleum distillates, or other liquid carriers with or without surface active agents. The choice of dispersing and emulsifying agents and the amount employed is dictated by the nature of the composition and the ability of the agent to facilitate the dispersion of the pesticidal compositions of the present invention. Non-ionic, anionic, amphoteric, or cationic dispersing and emulsifying agents may be employed, for example, the condensation products of alkylene oxides with phenol and organic acids, alkyl aryl sulfonates, complex ether alcohols, quaternary ammonium compounds, and the like.
Liquid concentrates may be prepared by dissolving a composition of the present invention with a solvent and dispersing the pesticidal compositions of the present inventions in water with the acid of suitable surface active emulsifying and dispersing agents. Examples of conventional carrier vehicles for this purpose include, but are not limited to, aerosol propellants which are gaseous at normal temperatures and pressures, such as Freon; inert dispersible liquid diluent carriers, including inert organic solvents, such as aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g. benzene, toluene, xylene, alkyl naphthalenes, etc.), halogenated especially chlorinated, aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g. chloro-benzenes, etc.), cycloalkanes, (e.g. cyclohexane, etc.). paraffins (e.g. petroleum or mineral oil fractions), chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons (e.g. methylene chloride, chloroethylenes, etc.), alcohols (e.g. methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, glycol, etc.) as well as ethers and esters thereof (e.g. glycol monomethyl ether, etc.), amines (e.g. ethanolamine, etc.), amides (e.g. dimethyl formamide etc.) sulfoxides (e.g. dimethyl sulfoxide, etc.), acetonitrile, ketones (e.g. acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, etc.), and/or water; as well as inert dispersible finely divided solid carriers such as ground natural minerals (e.g. kaolins, clays, vermiculite, alumina, silica, chalk, i.e. calcium carbonate, talc, attapulgite, montmorillonite, kieselguhr, etc.) and ground synthetic minerals (e.g. highly dispersed silicic acid, silicates, e.g. alkali silicates, etc.).
Surface-active agents, i.e., conventional carrier vehicle assistants, that may be employed with the present invention include, without limitation, emulsifying agents, such as non-ionic and/or anionic emulsifying agents (e.g. polyethylene oxide esters of fatty acids, polyethylene oxide ethers of fatty. alcohols, alkyl sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, aryl sulfonates, albumin hydrolyzates, etc. and especially alkyl arylpolyglycol ethers, magnesium stearate, sodium oleate, etc.); and/or dispersing agents such as lignin, sulfite waste liquors, methyl cellulose, etc.
In the preparation of wettable powders, dust or granulated formulations, the active ingredient is dispersed in and on an appropriately divided carrier. In the formulation of the wettable powders the aforementioned dispersing agents as well as lignosulfonates can be included. Dusts are admixtures of the compositions with finely divided solids such as talc, attapulgite clay, kieselguhr, pyrophyllite, chalk, diatomaceous earth, vermiculite, calcium phosphates, calcium and magnesium carbonates, sulfur, flours, and other organic and inorganic solids which acts carriers for the pesticide. These finely divided solids preferably have an average particle size of less than about 50 microns. A typical dust formulation useful for controlling pests contains 1 part of pesticidal composition and 99 parts of diatomaceous earth or vermiculite. Granules may comprise porous or nonporous particles. The granule particles are relatively large, a diameter of about 400-2500 microns typically. The particles are either impregnated or coated with the inventive pesticidal compositions from solution. Granules generally contain 0.05-15%, preferably 0.5-5%, active ingredient as the pesticidally-effective amount. Thus, the contemplated are formulations with solid carriers or diluents such as bentonite, fullers earth, ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, vermiculite, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly-dispersed silicic acid, alumina and silicates, crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic materials such as sawdust, coconut shells, corn cobs and tobacco stalks. Adhesives, such as carboxymethyl cellulose, natural and synthetic polymers, (such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate), and the like, may also be used in the formulations in the form of powders, granules or emulsifiable concentrations.
If desired, colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example, iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs or metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace elements, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc may be used.
In commercial applications, the present invention encompasses carrier composition mixtures in which the pesticidal compositions are present in an amount substantially between about 0.01-95% by weight, and preferably 0.5-90% by weight, of the mixture, whereas carrier composition mixtures suitable for direct application or field application generally contemplate those in which the active compound is present in an amount substantially between about 0.0001-10%, preferably 0.01-1%, by weight of the mixture. Thus, the present invention contemplates over-all formulations that comprise mixtures of a conventional dispersible carrier vehicle such as (1) a dispersible inert finely divided carrier solid, and/or (2) a dispersible carrier liquid such as an inert organic solvent and/or water, preferably including a surface-active effective amount of a carrier vehicle assistant, e.g. a surface-active agent, such as an emulsifying agent and/or a dispersing agent, and an amount of the active compound which is effective for the purpose in question and which is generally between about 0.0001-95%, and preferably 0.01-95%, by weight of the mixture.
Furthermore, the present invention encompasses methods for killing, combating or controlling pests, which comprises applying to at least one of correspondingly (a) such pests and (b) the corresponding habitat thereof, i.e. the locus to be protected, e.g. to the head or body, a correspondingly combative, a pesticidally effective amount, or toxic amount of the particular pesticidal compositions of the invention alone or together with a carrier as noted above. The instant formulations or compositions may be applied in any suitable usual manner, for instance by shampooing, rubbing, spreading, spraying, atomizing, vaporizing, scattering, dusting, watering, squirting, sprinkling, pouring, fumigating, and the like. The method for controlling human body louse comprises applying the inventive composition, ordinarily in a formulation of one of the aforementioned types, to a locus or area to be protected from the human body louse, such as the hair or scalp. The compound, of course, is applied in an amount sufficient to effect the desired action. This dosage is dependent upon many factors, including the targeted pest, the carrier employed, the method and conditions of the application, whether the formulation is present at the locus in the form of a shampoo, hair gel, creme, or body lotion, an aerosol, or as a film, or as discrete particles, the thickness of film or size of particles, and the like. Proper consideration and resolution of these factors to provide the necessary dosage of the active compound at the locus to be protected are within the skill of those versed in the art. In general, however, the effective dosage of the compound of this invention at the locus to be protected-i.e., the dosage with which the pest comes in contact-is of the order of 0.001 to 5.0% based on the total weight of the formulation, though under some circumstances the effective concentration will be as little as 0.0001% or as much as 20%, on the same basis.
The pesticidal compositions and methods of the present invention are effective against different species of human body louse, including head lice, body lice and pubic lice, and it will be understood that the body lice exemplified and evaluated in the working Examples herein is representative of such a wider variety.